I'm a Good Girl, I Am
I'm a Good Girl, I Am is the twenty-fourth episode of Season Five. It aired on March 17th, 2015. Plot Alison’s trial is coming to a close, and the outcome looks even more bleak when the prosecution calls a surprise witness that not only paints Alison in a bad light but also the PLLs and Mike. Desperate to find any evidence or witness to save their friends, Aria, Emily and Spencer race to find someone or something that can prove Ali’s innocence and put an end to this nightmare. Meanwhile, Mike becomes a target of “A” when it looks like he might be called to testify, and Ezra and Caleb have differing opinions on what he should do. Synopsis Aria tries to keep Mike away from the jury, so she turns to Ezra for help. Ezra takes Mike to his cabin but Caleb is already there waiting for them and tries to take Mike back to Rosewood to testify in court. However 'A' manages to trick them, and attacks all of them in the woods. Spencer and Emily find someone who can help Alison, but Alison's lawyer refuses to put her on the stand as she was 'high' the day she heard Alison in the park. Lesli is called as a surprise witness, and testifies in court against Alison. She produces a letter that Mona wrote before she was killed saying that Alison was threatening her, but Lesli did not take the letter seriously. Andrew also tells Aria that he went to scouts camp, and said "I never knew after all these years it would come in handy". Toby and Spencer reconnect, when Toby states that if Tanner doesn't like the fact he's with Spencer, then she can kick him off the force. In the final verdict the judge declares Alison guilty and Tanner arrests the Liars as accessories. Cast |-|Starring= *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis |-|Guest Starring= *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Rose *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Lauren Tom as Rebecca Marcus *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone *Christoper Grove as *Sara Shepard as Sara Shepard |-|Co-Starring= |-|Uncredited= *Melanie Casacuberta as Cindy *Monica Casacuberta as Mindy Cast Main cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Sasha Piters as Ali Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Laura Leigh as Ashley Karen Lucille as Aria Ian Hardinge as Ezra Shannon Mitchell as Em guest cast Holly Marie as Ella Rose Keegan Allen as Tobie Cavanaugh Cody Christian as Mike Roma Maffia as Tanner Brandon Jones as Andrew Campbell Co-Starring Lauren Tom as Rebecca Marcus Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone Christopher Grove as Douglas Sirk Sara Shepard as Sara News Reporter Kim Estes as Judge Robson Livia Treviño as The Forewoman Jay Jackson as Bill Klaka News Anchor Kanya Iwana as Kendra Austin Lyon as Matt Cassandra Relynn as Guard (Im a good girl, I am) Mazza Gavin as Leisi Gomez Theresa Smith as Mariah Sirk 5